


Parents are Hardcore Shippers

by TigerRuby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass, Badass Sabine Cheng, F/M, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Know, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Ship It, Tom Dupain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerRuby/pseuds/TigerRuby
Summary: Parents are the most hardcore shippers. Well, in this world they are.





	Parents are Hardcore Shippers

"MariChat is the best ship!" Sabine declared

Tom shot back "Nuh, uh its Adrinette!"

Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain were having their weekly argument about who deserved to be in Marinette's uh, romantic list.

Yes, the Dupain parents were very interested in their daughter's love life.

Except today was different from the other days.

_They knew exactly who Ladybug and Cat Noir were._

Yup, they figured it out.

Tom had accidentally saw Marinette transforming into Ladybug.

Tom told Sabine and then it wasn't too hard to figure out who Cat Noir was.

_Adrien._

They were devastated.

THEY HAD BEEN IN A WRETCHED LOVE SQUARE THE WHOLE TIME!

Sabine and Tom decided not to meddle with the love square since they didn't want to give the poor teenagers permanent red faces.

So they decided to argue about which ship was best.

Sabine rolled her eyes and snorted

"No, i changed my mind, its LadyNoir."

"Actually, i think I changed my mind too it's definitely Ladrien. Imagine all that steamy tension, huh!"

The couple were pretty sure they heard a splutter, but chose to ignore it.

They smiled at each other and then Tom said

" It doesn't really matter they're the same person anyway!"

They both laughed and then Sabine said " Beautiful emerald eyed children!"

They heard a crash and then looked behind them.

Marinette was flat on the floor beetroot-red faced.

She was murmuring,

"Adrien is Chat Noir, Children-Adrien-Catnoir-Marinette.exe has stopped working..."

Sabine looked at Tom, shrugged, then smirked.

Tom smirked, right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Short. What do you think will happen to Marinette?  
Comment down below!!:)


End file.
